Superconducting circuits are one of the leading technologies proposed for quantum computing and cryptography applications that are expected to provide significant enhancements to national security applications where communication signal integrity or computing power are needed. They are operated at temperatures <100 millikelvin. Materials used for electrical resistors in superconductor circuits operated at temperatures of 4.2K are not suitable for millikelvin operation since they have transitions to superconductivity—zero dc resistance—in the range between 4.2K and millikelvin. An example resistor material in this group is thin-film molybdenum. Other materials used for resistors at 4.2K are incompatible with processes in a silicon semiconductor foundry where it is desirable to fabricate superconducting control circuits. An example resistor material in this group is an alloy of gold and palladium (AuPd). Gold and copper are serious contaminants in silicon semiconductor foundries.